A Neoshadow in Toontown
by InuSoruYamuWho
Summary: This is a Soru, Yamu compilation about what happens when Sora goes to Toontown and meets Yami. Together the two fight to protect the world from the Heartless, and eventually their relationship. This is a Yaoi story, so you have been warned. Please read and review, my computer failed on me so on hiatus for now!
1. Chapter 1

Soru: Hey Yamu? Why are we doing this? Aren't there enough of these? At least I thought there were!

Yamu: Relax this shouldn't be too hard! If we can work together like we did for Beware the Sphinx, we should be able to crank one of these out!

Soru: But, how is this going to work? I mean, we are two different action types! Different worlds even! How can we-oooohhhh you sly neoshadow!

Yamu: See it's easy! We can even keep Riku nice even though he has shadow powers!

Soru: YES! Okay I guess we can do this. Here is A Neoshadow in Toontown!

This had to be one of the weirdest towns Sora had ever been in. Everything was colored in pastel, and to be quite honest, looked a little grotesque. Buildings defied gravity, and seemed to bend inwards upon themselves, even the streets looked deformed. It was always dark, which reminded him of Twilight Town, and the street lights cast eerie shadows on the pale grey sidewalks lining the streets.

"Great, a perfect place for shadows to pop out and attack random pedestrians just for shits and giggles." Sora muttered while kept on walking. Normally he would be in a good mood, but in order to blend in with this world Sora had to turn into what he hated most. A Neoshadow. Those things were harder to kill than a Bouncywild after its banana was taken away. Goofy had learned that the hard way. Neoshadows were tall pitch black beings, with long zigzag antennae, and even longer claws. They had sharp glowing yellow pupil free eyes and loved to hide in shadows and slash unsuspecting victims in the back when they weren't looking.

As of right now Sora looked like a mix between a Neoshadow and his normal form. He still maintained his human form and clothes but instead of his variety of blacks, yellows, silvers, and reds, he looked like he had been dunked in black ink. His skin, clothes, even his hair was some shade of black. Instead of sky blue eyes, he now had glowing yellow orbs equipped with night vision. His long fingers now tapered off into sharp pointed pitch black nails built for slashing. But the worst part for Sora was the vapors. Even in the dark of night, one could see the thick vapors that lifted from his skin in wisps. These wisps prevented him from using the light powers bestowed upon him from Kingdom Hearts. This included his various Keyblades.

"Master Yen Sid, How am I supposed to fight now?" Sora had asked Yen Sid before he left for the new world. There had to be some other form Sora could take instead of one that made everything he worked for seem like it had been for nothing. Sora had felt like he was betraying himself, and everyone he had worked so hard to protect.

"Sora, do not tell me that in all of your travels, you have not learned how to fight without a Keyblade. All of your comrades fought without them. Some were animals that weren't even able to hold a weapon, but they still defeated innumerable amounts of heartless" Replied Yen Sid. Even though he was all knowing, it was still difficult to stay calm when a teenager started complaining.

"Master, I am a Keyblade warrior! Taking away my weapons is like taking away my title. How do you expect me to-"

"Are you saying that there is nothing more to being a Keyblade Master than the weapons he is given?" By now Yen Sid could feel a headache coming on. He decided to deal a low blow to hurry up and end this conversation. "Does that mean that instead of looking for your long lost friends, and protecting world from devastation, you were only looking for a way to earn new weapons? That you actually didn't care about the millions of lives that were lost in order to create a heartless army? Or about how Riku was possessed by Xehanort, and yet he still fought, just to stay by your side? Or how about-"

"ENOUGH, PLEASE!" Sora half shouted. Yen Sid you see how his words had struck a chord in the boy's heart. His head was down, making his chocolate brown bangs cover his face, his hands clenched and unclenched as he was forced to remember all the pain and suffering he endured to find his friends. His next words made Yen Sid think that he went too far.

"I have never lied about how I felt when I went to those worlds. I have never forgotten about the millions of people that I was too late to protect, and later had to end, because they were transformed into killing machines. And I have NEVER, EVER lied about how important my friends were and still are to me. I lost my family," by now Sora was staring straight at Yen Sid, all the wizard could see was a kaleidoscope of pain, misery, suffering, and cold calm, swirling around in Sora's blue eyes," I lost my home, my friends, my LIFE to the Heartless. And even after I brought it all back, I STILL couldn't go home. So how the Hell is it that you honestly think that I'm complaining for my own sake? I can't protect anyone without something that can hurt Heartless, and that's a Keyblade. Fine, I'll wear the stupid costume, I will go to the stupid town, and try my damned hardest to protect that world, but please, at least tell me how!"

Yen Sid had to admit, he was a little shocked. What happened to the young boy who loved playing, and dreaming, and always had his hands behind his head in his own gesture of laziness? Gone was the small 13 year old child who was constantly looking for adventure, instead was a teen, almost an adult who had seen more than his fair share of death, a man whose past haunted him and tortured his mind. His seriousness reminded the wizard of a man who had lost his fear of death, welcomed it in fact. But behind this matured Keyblade warrior, was still a child who simply wanted to go home and get his life back, and that was something that Yen Sid couldn't help but pity.

"Alright Sora, listen up, this is a new experience for me too…." The memory faded away as Sora continued to walk down the silent alleys of the new world. There wasn't a person in sight. Sora could only hope that he wasn't too late. Suddenly he could hear the sounds of battle a few blocks over. Feeling his adrenaline pumping, He leapt up to the top of the building and glided over to the general area of the sounds. What he found in the back of an alley completely surprised him.

"Are those cards?"

Yamu: Hmmmm this is a first eh Soru?

Soru: Well not really, there are plenty of other stories that make me look like a mature, angst filled adult.

Yamu: I guess that's true….well at least we competed the first chapter! And it wasn't really that difficult! Now, everyone, please read and review or else I will be forced to mind crush you! The next chapter will be coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Soru: Yamu! I discovered something awesome today!

Yamu: What is so important that you had to interrupt my Hikari time?

Soru: Riku and I were on the computer today, and we noticed that while people weren't reviewing our work, they were certainly looking at it!

Yamu: Are you serious? You mean that people are actually looking at our work? Well, to everyone out there, please send us some comments!

A teen stood on top of a crudely distorted building overlooking an alley. This alley was special because it displayed an interesting scene. A male teenager with spiky tri-colored hair was battling the Heartless with what looked like monsters coming out of cards. There was one that looked like a giant white dragon, and another that appeared to be a purple robed magician.

Sora was surprised. His first glimpse of the inhabitants of this city, and they appeared to be fighting back! This was actually a good sign. It makes protecting the world so much easier when the hearts are strong with faith and love. Sora continued to look down from his perch, judging when he should jump down and help, when suddenly it looked as though the tri-colored boy faltered. Taking that as his queue, Sora glided down, into the dimly lit alley, slicing in half two pure Heartless with his shadow tipped claws, wincing at the unknown feeling while landing softly in front of the new boy.

"Who are you? What are you?" The new kid asked

"A human, believe it or not, an ally, and hopefully a friend." Sora replied

"Master, I wouldn't trust him so easily, he looks just like them." Spoke the purple robed magician. "I think we should escape. Our life points are really low right now, and I don't think I have enough mana left to heal you again, that and almost all of your cards are in the graveyard."

Taking another swipe at a Bouncywild, Sora turned to the unknown fighter. Even he could see the exhaustion beginning to take over.

"Okay kid, listen up, I know I may look scary, but I actually AM human. Can you at least trust me for a little bit? I have a potion in my bag," he said, tossing him is inventory satchel "take it and run ok? I can buy you some time with these guys, but you still need to be strong enough to stay on your guard."

Sora didn't really have a need for potions while he was in this form. It seemed like the darkness formed a hard, impenetrable, second skin around his body. Nothing could cut through it. Not even the Heartless could cut him, though they tried really, really hard.

Sora could see the indecision in his eyes. It was starting to annoy him just a little bit. Distrust he could live with, but slow decision making skills had cost him too many comrades.

"Look we can play the who's on whose side later. Right now, you need to make a decisi-"Before Sora could finish his sentence a Guard Armor appeared through a shadow hole. "Move, move, MOVE! We have no time now! Unless you want to die, come with me!"

Decision made for him, the unknown boy was forced to follow Sora through alleys, his purple robed magician floating behind him, above his own slightly shimmering card. Walls were exploding everywhere as the Guard Armor was forced to tear down buildings to follow the boys through alleys. Its metallic knight helmet began to clink maniacally as it began to near the boys.

"Kuriboh in defense mode! We have to at least make it to the stone bridge that should be strong enough to hold back that thing." Shouted the boy pulling out another card from his diminishing deck. The card seemed simple enough. One side had a picture of a small fuzzy creature with green reptilian claws, while the other side had a large black oval in the center, surrounded by a mix of brown and gold. When he called out the name of the card, the picture began to glow. Suddenly in a flash of golden light the picture vanished from the card and reappeared floating above the card. Ten times its actual size.

Sora was amazed. That a person had such a power was unimaginable. The Kuriboh that he had summoned looked exactly like the image on the card only now it was curling into a small fuzzy brown ball, and flying right behind Sora, and the other unknown boy.

"Hey, I never got your name." The unknown boy asked after jumping above a crashing chunk of cement that could have crushed him. "If you expect me to become your friend, then you need to at least tell me your name right?" He finished, looking over at Sora expectantly.

Sora paused, bewildered, before he swiftly dodged a spinning metal glove. He had to remember that this was no time to let his guard down.

"So, you expect me to stop right here and now to introduce myself, and ask you for your own name? Are you trying to get us killed? Yeah Sora lets all stop with the giant hulking Heartless and include the formalities before we are smashed to a bloody pulp! Damn! Are you seriously asking me this now?"

The unknown boy started laughing. As much as Sora hated to admit it, he actually welcomed the sound. Not many people had time for laughter when they were busy protecting their lives. He let a small smirk flash over his face before his passive calm took over.

"I knew that would work! It always did with Jounochi before…n-never mind. Anyways my name is Yami, Yami Yugi." Yami said this with the facial expression that was way too familiar to Sora. The loss of a friend, maybe even something more, while doing battle with the Heartless. Sora knew this feeling well. There was a uncomfortable silence now, between the two boys, well, other than the crashing of rubble and walls that they constantly had to jump over in order to survive.

"Look we are almost past the bridge! Quickly, jump underneath it and head to the other side! We should be safe there." Yelled Yami, while he splashed into the pitch black water, and into the shadowy underside of the bridge.

Soru: I have to say, this whole dialog thing is really hard to come up with.

Yamu: Well maybe people can give us suggestions on what they should say, or how quickly they learn to trust one another.

Soru: Yeah, that would make things way easier. Please everyone, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yamu: Ok I hate my life now!

Soru: Why! I thought you liked writing with me?

Yamu: We finished the stupid second chapter of Neoshadow, and there was no internet to fix it! How are we supposed to post things now?

Soru: Yamu we just need to be patient and wait until we get some internet again ok? Now let's start on the next chapter!

Bam, bam, WHAM CRASH BOOOM! The Guard Armor was STILL beating against the stones of the bridge. Sora began to question whether or not the bridge really was going to hold up against the might of the Heartless.

"If this bridge collapses, we are in some deep shit."

Sora looked over at his sleeping companion. Yami passed out as soon as they had made it to the other end of the bridge. It seemed as though he was staying alive on pure adrenaline. Sora was actually surprised he was able to catch up. When Yami was asleep he looked really defenseless. His tri-colored hair had fallen all over his face in multicolored strands. To Sora it actually looked a little cute, with his skin standing out against his dark clothing, and his skinny, but well-muscled body. Sora was surprised at how feminine his features were. Especially around his waist. It curved just like a girls' would, and the leather skinny jeans and diagonal studded belts he was wearing did nothing to hide that.

Sora felt like a creeper observing a person while they were sleeping but he couldn't help it. He felt drawn somehow to Yami, like he wanted to know him better. Sora must have been slowly leaning closer to his face, because when Yami opened his eyes, Sora was so close, he could see the black flecks in the crimson of Yami's irises.

"Aa-ah! I'm sorry Yami, I-"Sora started stuttering as he scrabbled away, trying to give Yami his personal space back. "Umm I really isn't what it looks like. I-I was ju-just-"Really what was wrong with him? He wasn't this flustered since he had first met Namine. But this was still way worse.

Yami just continued to stare. He too was having a little trouble with words. No one ever came that close to him before. A blush coated the tops of both their faces. Finally, after a long uncomfortable silence, Yami noticed something.

"Hey, the Guard Armor is gone now! Let's go to higher ground ok? I'm pretty re-charged, so I can keep watch once we get there. You look like you need some rest before you pass out yourself." Yami did a really good job when it came to pretending that nothing happened. He really wanted to seem like a cool guy in front of Sora, because he wanted to be Sora's friend for some reason. It was strange, because when he first met Sora, he thought he was just another Heartless, only more intelligent.

When Dark Magician warned him about following a stranger, Yami was more than prepared to agree with him. But only a true ally or a complete idiot was willing to toss a complete stranger their whole entire inventory bag without looking.

"Uh Yami, I think i'm going to take you up on that offer. I am feeling a little strange. Speaking of healing, can I get my inventory bag back?" Sora asked with a small smile, holding his hands behind his head.

"Uh Sora," Yami began stepping back with an uncertain face, "Do you realize that you have vampire teeth? Like, REAL ones? All pointy and pearly white and stuff? Seriously, when you smile you are scarier than Slifer the Sky Dragon when he uses his special attack."

Sora faltered. Fangs? He had frigging fangs? What the Hell man! He didn't sign up for this! Next would come the blood lust, and then he was going to start eating people!

"Dammit Yen Sid, come take this frigging spell off of me! I will NOT be turning into a Heartless here! I REFUSE! You promised, I'd be fine here! Stupid town, stupid darkness, STUPID HEARTLESS! I WANT MY KEYBLADE NOW!"

By now Sora was scaring Yami. He didn't know who Yen Sid was, and the only spell he knew of were the ones that he kept in his deck. And those can be cancelled out whenever he wanted. And why was Sora screaming about doors and keys? Yami started walking towards Sora who was lying on the ground in the fetal position. If it weren't for his wide glowing yellow eyes Yami wouldn't have been able to find him on the ground.

"My God Sora, any darker, and you would put Duke Devlin's hair to shame. What the Hell is with your creepy ass outfit anyways?"

That seemed to snap Sora out of his rage induced coma. "Whenever I enter a new world, I have a spell cast on me that allows me to blend in with that environment. I remember the time I went to Atlantica and had to learn how to swim because I had gotten turned into a half shark boy. Oh, and the time I went to Halloweentown and really WAS turned into a vampire. That was the most fun town I had ever seen! The Heartless were HUGE, and there was this giant skeleton….." Sora didn't understand. He had never talked this much to anyone. Not since the King had been taken. It had felt like his world had shattered when he had gotten the news. But something about Yami had made him want to talk about himself.

Maybe it was the way Yami was more than willing to try and be friends no matter what he looked like. Or the way his angular crimson eyes shined with intelligence, and understanding when he spoke of the loss of his friends, and his family. By the time Sora was finished explaining his story Sora realized three things.

One, he had somehow managed to lean himself against the solid wall that made up the dark underside of the bridge. It was actually a little comfortable, in a cold, musty, grimy kind of way.

Two, Yami had started leaning on Sora's should in a way that was both endearing and more than a little cute. Sora had to thank his unnaturally dark skin for hiding the massive blush that was assaulting his face.

And finally three. Sora was undoubtedly, irrevocably, and without a doubt, developing an obsession with Yami's sleeping face.

"Oh SHIT! I am NOT gay!"

Yamu: *while laughing his ass off in the background* I can't believe we made this!

Soru: Dear God a sick obsession with your sleeping face? Yamu, were we drunk when we wrote this chapter?

Yamu: No, I think we were both just going through our man period stage of emotional instability. Oh and Soru? There is this huge river that Sora is totally swimming through.

Soru: What?

Yamu: Denial! HA! Anyways please read and review! We do enjoy readers, but reviews would be great too!


	4. Chapter 4

Soru: Dear God this is like the fourth chapter this week? Do we have lives?

Yamu: Not until next month, then Inu is forcing us to endure Marching Band Camp….Eew

Soru: I just found out that the newest Kingdom Hearts game is coming out five months earlier than I had thought! I now have nine days to raise over two hundred dollars for a new system and game.

Yamu: Soru stop placing your financial struggles on other people! We have a story to write!

Yami and Sora looked around them. They were standing at the edge of the bridge, looking out to make sure the coast was clear. It didn't help when there was no giant, yellow glowing ball of sunlight, to aid them in their search. It's like the weather had given up hope on the dark shadowy city. Sora ran a tongue over his newly discovered fangs.

"So, the coast is clear, you ready to go?"

"Yea, um, Sora could you please stop licking your teeth? You're kind of creeping me out…" Yami looked nervous. Sora had been looking at him in a funny way since he had fallen asleep under the bridge for the second time. It wasn't really uncomfortable, but it made him feel like a suddenly very interesting, super rare, limited edition duel monsters card.

"What are you talking about Yami?" Sora asked with a suddenly serious face. "I was not! Let's hurry up and leave before MORE Heartless start showing up? And stop staring at me like that ok?" Sora looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was a nervous wreck! He couldn't get Yami's sleeping face out of his mind! He kept on questioning his preferences, but when he even thought about being gay, he just wanted to curl up and cry. What about Kairi? Or Namine? Roxas was gay and that was okay, he had Axel, but Yami was a stranger he had just met.

Yami could tell that Sora was having issues about something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He would summon the Healing Elf to give Sora some mental calm, but his life points had just now started regenerating, and he needed as much as possible in case there were any more surprise attacks. Still Yami agreed, and the two boys were off.

"Oi, Sora, what are we looking for? You said it was your mission to save this world, but how do you know it needs saving?"

"Well, the first sign of a town in trouble are the Heatless. Usually the stronger the Heartless, the closer the world is to being destroyed by the Darkness which controls the Heartless. Maleficent, the bitch, is the head bastard, and the source of the Darkness. Yen Sid and I noticed a sudden flare in Heartless activity here, so he sent me over to help since I'm a Keyblade warrior. There used to be more of us," Sora looked down, "but I'm the only survivor now. Anyways, Yami, are there any places that have a huge concentration of Heartless?"

"Well, we can try Pegasus' Island." No one goes there anymore after Maximillion Pegasus disappeared. The dick totally screwed me and my friends over a couple years ago. We can try there, but that's like across town, and an ocean. We'd have to find a ride…" Yami had to pause, because of Sora's face. If he looked any smugger people could confuse him for an ash black pit bull with all the wrinkles. "Oi what are you not telling me? Come on you idiot, don't make me pull out Dark Magician to light your dark ass up!"

The two boys were wandering around a park until a plan was formulated. At the mention of a threat Sora stumbled. Sadly it was right over a merry-go-round. "Shi-"Sora cussed, and around he went, with his butt sticking up in the air, and his super large shoes hanging over the side. His little shadow wisps left a small lazy circle around the top of the park ride, while his claws dug grooves in the metal, as he tried to catch a grip on the spinning material.

Yami couldn't help it. The usual smart-assed great Keyblade warrior fell over a merry-go-round. Yami tried, he really did, but he just couldn't hold it in. It took exactly three seconds for him to snap. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU J-JUST! OH THE FAIL! DAMN DUDE REALLY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! O-OH MAN THIS IS PRICELESS! "Yami was laughing so hard tears were pouring out of his eyes like rivers. He could feel his abs cramping up, but he didn't care. It reminded him of the time Jounochi had flipped out because he thought he had heard a ghost when they had spent the night in a crypt. Thinking about that memory used to make him sober up, but seeing the same exact facial expression on Sora's face just made him laugh harder!

"Oi, jack-ass come help me out here? The stupid ass thing won't stop spinning! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Yami walked up to the unfortunate boy who by now had clawed long gashes into the colored metal.

"Sora, how old are you again?"

"I'm 18 dumbass!"

"Really man? A merry-go-round?"

"Fuck You!" Sora shouted trying to pull himself up from the spinning platform.

"You wish you could. I'm 18 too by the way. Here let me help you out before you break a nail or something. Jeez you moron."

Sora had fallen silent. That comeback had brought back his inner turmoil again. Now that he wasn't struggling the ride started slowing down. Yami was able to put a steel toed ash black knee high combat boot on the scratched up platform. With little struggle, he was able to stop the ride, and effectively slam Sora into the metal handgrips.

"Ow! Fuck man" Sora yelped while standing up, and holding his side."I think you busted a rib cage with that last spin."

Yami started busting into snickers again. This dude was so FAIL! "Ok so back to business, you know, before you got your ass handed to you by a children's toy, you looked like you had an idea about how to get to Pegasus's Island?"

"Oh yeaaaah!" Sora had his smug look on again. "Yami, dude, how do you honestly think I got here?"

Yamu: Oh Kami-sama I'm gonna die! *runs off laughing his ass off*

Soru: Man, shut up! Why is it that all of my avatars are failing? Anyways, please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Soru: Yamu it's been a while hasn't it? The computer was fixed like forever ago, and we still haven't updated anything.

Yamu: That's true, we even got out of the marching band camp that Inu was forcing us to do.

Soru: I guess the school year took over our lives. Stupid Who could have taken over but nooooo, he had to go cry over Pond and Rory going away!

Yamu: Hey man, show a little sympathy! Stupid weeping angels took his best friends away. Anyways, let's not get into an argument about this right now ok? More people started following Neoshadow, so we must appease the common masses!

Soru: Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't want you to mind crush me anyways, so without further ado, the long awaited continuation of Neoshadow!

Sora had to keep reminding himself that the inhabitants of worlds didn't know about the thousands of other worlds in space. When Yami had looked at him funny, and replied a boat, or a car, Sora did a mental facepalm. Sora looked around the park. Now that he wasn't getting his behind handed to him by a stupid merry go round, he could actually recognize where he was. His gummyship should actually have been parked near the swings.

"Oh man Yami let me tell you something good ne? See, you live in a place called Toontown," Sora paused glancing at his partner to make sure he was listening. Sure enough, Yami had his head tilted to the side, and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Sora couldn't help but blush art the face. It was too cute! It was almost too much for him to bear. All he wanted to do was lean over and lick up his- WOAH WOAH WOAH! NONE OF THAT!Sora thought.

"Sora you okay? You suddenly stopped and shook your head real hard like something bothered you." Yami said confusion written on his face. Not that he was denying that Sora's thinking face was absolutely delectable.

"No, no I'm fine. W-what was I saying?"

"Something about different worlds I think."

"R-right. Uh. Toontown isn't just a town, it's a frigging planet. A world all on its own surrounded by a bunch of other planets made up of other lands and places you wouldn't have ever thought existed. The only way to travel between these planets is by Keyblade, which is impossible, since I'm the last owner of a Keyblade, or gummyship, which is really rare, because you have to build them yourself."

"Wait, so you're saying that the only way I could leave Toontown is by a Keyblade, or some ship made out of candy? Sorry but that just doesn't seem possible." Yami said, grabbing Sora's hand so he could talk to him face to face, just to see if he was being lied to. "You mean that all the talk everyone did about going out of the country to see Egypt, or visiting North America, was just some mind created ruse?"

Sora looked at him patiently, while trying to ignore the warm hand that grasped his own. He knew how hard it was to understand such a foreign concept, he didn't have anyone to explain it to him when he was suddenly thrown out of Destiny Islands, and into some other world that he didn't recognize. He looked up from Yami's questioning face to see the swing sets rising form the top of a hill in the park. They had made it, and now Sora could show him.

"You really don't believe me? Well explain this then." He said using his free hand to point at his only prized possession. A custom designed black, red, and silver gummiship. The sleek wings resting in a position resembling that of a hawk. It had taken Sora years to gather the parts from different worlds, scavenging from wrecked ships, hunting down black markets, now his was the fastest ship in space. Not that there was anyone left to race with.

"You came here in that?" Yami asked with a look of wonder. This thing looked like a ship straight out of one of the Halo games. He could just see Master Chief and Cortana staring back at him from the flight deck windows. It was bigger than a spaceship, and put the sleek design of the DeathStar to shame. "This is every mechanic's dream! And you're telling me that thing is made out of candy? What happens when you eat it? Do you turn into a Transformer?" Sora could see Yami's mind beginning to falter with the overload of information. If the random amounts of babbling weren't proof enough, then the way his mouth hung open comically answered his assumptions.

"Well, considering the fact that I have no idea how Transformers are made, nor do I want to, I can't answer that last question. However, technically yes, it is made out of candy. But please don't eat any of it? I spent quite a bit of time finding all of the pieces." Sora tried to hold in his smirking. Something told him, Yami didn't quite know how to drive yet. He still had the 'I don't really know how cars work' look that noobs had. "Are we going to get in the ship? Or should I just leave you behind? And before you ask, no, you absolutely can NOT drive."

That brought Yami out of his reverie.

"What? W-why not? I am more than capable of driving on my own thank you very much!" Yami said defensively. _Master? Is that boy bothering you? Should I kill him? It would be fun~. _Yami stiffened, then chuckled. That was a voice he hadn't heard in forever. Slifer the Sky Dragon, had a very egotistical personality, and most of the time came out to fight, then went back into his card. No verbal exchanges were usually made between the two. _**Just because you are a sadist, doesn't mean that I am Slifer. And as much as I appreciate you looking out for me, he means no harm. We are simply joking around. **__Humph, fine. But I don't see how commoners like you have time to be messing around. A God like me needs a land to rule, and the more time you spend 'joking around' means more land lost to the darkness.__** Well you**_-

Sora could see the distraction written on Yami's face. It looked as though he was having an internal discussion. That was fine though, when Roxas and Sora were still bonded, they talked to eachother all the time. But what really surprised him was the two other beings that suddenly showed up in a golden flash. Suddenly he was tackled by a giant brown harry thing with wings, the he distinctly remembered protecting him and Yami when they were running from a Guard Armor earlier. Glancing over the giant brown ball of fluff his eyes widened.

"_Well now, look at the peasants having fun without me. Tell me Kuriboh, why are you hugging that inkblot over there?"_

Sora looked up with a face filled with rage.

"WHAT did you just call me?"

Soru: Did you see what that thing just called Sora? Wait-what is it anyways?

Yamu: Well, looks like you and our readers will have to find out! By the way, **BOLD italic is Yami talking, **_and normal italic is Slifer talking. _Later, all the cards that he talks to will be written in italic.

Soru: And rememberrrr we respond quicker to follows and reviews!


End file.
